


What Makes Christmas

by ClaireKat



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firo tries to explain to Ennis what Christmas is all about and the Gandors can't seem to let it go without some teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas fluff with some of my favorite Baccano! ships. The idea of Firo helping Ennis adjust to civilian life just makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. I hope you enjoy!

            “So this is a ‘Christmas’ present, specifically, you say? What’s the point of all this flashy wrapping paper with the fat red man on it?” Ennis had never been so curious in her life as she turned the peculiar ostentatious cube over and over in her hands.

            “That’s Santa Claus. He’s the one who brings the presents to all the good boys and girls of the world. He has a list with the name of every child in the world on it, and he checks it _twice_ to make sure he hasn’t made any mistakes.” Firo explained confidently, lounging on the floor beside his befuddled beauty and doing his best to withhold the chuckling he so desperately wanted to express. He was worried that Ennis would think that he was laughing out of spite, but that couldn’t have been further from the truth; Firo simply couldn’t contain how _cute_ he thought she was in her bemusement.

            “And he’s not just some ‘fat red man,’ you know.” Luck’s voice sailed over from where he sat leaning over the table, putting his drink down from his lips. He was playing cards with Keith and Berga, the one activity Ennis had ever seen the brothers engaging in in their free time. Ennis was beginning to assume that it was the brother’s favorite and perhaps only way to pass the time, though it frustrated her that it was always impossible to tell who was winning from their inhumanly expressionless faces. “He’s the jolly fat leader of the North Pole who thrives on Christmas cookies and shimmies down chimneys in the dead of night to leave a generally undeserved gift and eat the baked goods the children have been bred to prepare that the parents indulge in after lights out.”

            “Why would you lie to children by telling them that if they behave well a jolly fat man will break into their house and leave them gifts and eat their no doubt terribly prepared baked goods?” Ennis inquired, none of this information making any sense to her regardless of how seemingly natural it appeared to every other person in the room. “It sounds like a big farce that takes an unnecessary amount of finagling to carry out successfully.”

            “Well, you could choose to see it that way,” Firo admitted, fiddling with the hat he had removed from his head. “But when you’re a child, the magic of it all is enough to sweep you away. Not to mention that as an adult in on the secret, seeing the joy and excitement in those little tikes’ faces at the prospect of the big man deeming them worthy of the present they’ve been dreaming about for weeks, maybe even months…it brings a smile to your heart. So, yes, it’s a big farce, and having the bubble popped when you’re older certainly isn’t something you remember fondly, but the things you are able to smile on in the end are the memories of making those cookies and wishing with all your heart to wake up on Christmas morning and find that present shining under the tree…”

            “Wow, sounds like we have a real romantic in our midst, eh boys?” Luck chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Firo’s hair in the manner that he knew drove the charming young boy mad with rebellion and denial. “What do you think of it all, Claire?”

            The young man known as Claire, who was currently entwined on the window seat with the woman he had pledged himself to until the end of time as they watched the snowflakes fall in beautiful silence, turned to answer the question with a face showing the faintest hint of disdain. His hand absently toyed with the loose strands of Chane’s short black hair as he pondered how to respond to the situation he had admittedly been quite oblivious too until being suddenly drawn into the conversation as an afterthought. In truth, Claire was normally one to feel restless for some exercise, namely a murder or two, on a day like today, but just having Chane by his side was enough to help him stomach the monotony of it all.

            “I think Firo’s got the right idea, teaching his girl all the things she needs to know if she’s going to enjoy this new life to the fullest,” Claire answered after a few more moments of consideration. “Make fun of him if you will, but I think it’s sweet. Possibly one of the most selfless and affectionate gestures I can think of, taking it upon himself to teach her the ropes of interacting in this new and foreign world. I mean, who better to teach her what she needs to know than the man she’s going to be spending the rest of her life with. Right, Chane?”

            The timid mute smiled shyly at the man who had transformed her life for the better, and the light blush that rose to her cheeks communicated to him that she agreed wholeheartedly. Claire was just as enamored with his other half as Firo was with his, and in a moment of unmasked fondness Claire leaned down and brought his lips to the silent ones that he cherished so intensely. Lost in their own corners of the world, the other inhabitants of the room withdrew back into their own spheres and focused on their own actions. Before Firo knew it Luck had invaded his conversation again with a sprig of mistletoe hanging between he and Ennis.

            “If you’re going to teach her the traditions of Christmas, you might as well get to the important ones, right?” he teased.

            Ennis simply raised her eyebrow in confusion as Firo blushed and smacked the sprig out of Luck’s hand, his face burning like fire as he grabbed Ennis’ hand and stomped out of the room. With the distant sound of Luck’s triumphant laughter, Firo scratched his head nervously and leaned in to give Ennis a kiss that meant more to him in secret than any public display of affection for other’s sport would ever mean. Ennis realized that she was once again surprised by his seemingly untraceable behavior, and was still plenty curious what the meaning of the unknown plant he had thrown away meant in the context of the Christmas holiday. But in the moment that Firo’s lips met hers, Ennis realized that none of these trivial facts and unanswered questions mattered. As long as she was with Firo, now and forever, there would never be a question of where she belonged.


End file.
